Out of the Way
by Raveneyestar
Summary: Hans found himself in a foggy place inside his head, unable to control anything he did... OneShot (May become a Two-Part One-Shot... but I doubt it)
I OWN NOTHING

* * *

 _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _Her brain's a bit betwixt_  
 _Get the fiancé out of the way and_  
 _The whole thing will be fixed._

Hans made his way back to the castle, but something snapped in his head. His whole head became foggy and unclear, his actions became things he couldn't control. It was like he was in a prison in his own head. He could see and hear everything, but he couldn't control his movements or even his voice. It was weird and terrifying all at once. His memories with Anna became blurred as memories with Elsa became blurred as well... almost twisted. He felt something rise in him. He turned on his head when a guard came bursting into the room and said Anna was back, but not doing well.

He watched as Anna laid on the couch before him, ice cold. His heart shattered, and he didn't want to see her die. He heard Anna explain that an Act of True love could melt the frozen heart... _Kiss her... I need to kiss her!_ Hans screamed in his head throwing himself and trying to break free from the hold. He feels himself lean in and he can't help but grin... perhaps a kiss from her would save him from this foggy mind?

Hans feels his body stop short of kissing her and feels a crooked evil smile play on his lips. _No... No, no, no, no! Let me out! I need to save her!_ He screamed as he tried to break the spell that was forcing him to watch his movements and have no control over them. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." He heard his voice and tried to cry out, _"Anna! Don't believe him! It's not me!"_

He feels himself stand and get ready to leave. Her voices sounds shocked and broken all at once, "What?" He is moving towards the window now, and he want's nothing more than to turn and kiss her, see if he could save her. "Y-You said you did." He hear her broken voice and could tell she was freezing. HIs heart was breaking.

He watched as his hands closed the curtains to the windows. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew, I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere."

 _"That part is true, but -"_ Hans was cut off as he tried to fight over the control in his head once more. He knew he had to marry into the throne, but considering Elsa wasn't an option, he had just gone to show Respect from the Westerguards. He hadn't even meant to have Anna fall for him, or him for her. But he had.

"What-what are you talking about?"

He watches as he puts out the candle. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you."

"Hans?"

 _"Anna, don't listen! Please!"_ Hans begged trying to get his voice out of his head so she could hear the true him.

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that!"

 _"It's so much more than that, Anna!"_ He watches as he moves and picks up a pitcher of water.

"I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." His voice came clear in his head.

 _"That's not true! I just wanted a home where I would be loved! I wanted a place to call my own and be loved! I don't want to kill Elsa!"_ Hans yelled, once again fighting back against the fog that kept him from his control over his actions.

Hans watches as he pours water onto the fire, putting it out as Anna reaches out to stop him, but collapses onto the floor. Hans tries to gain control to catch her, but she is already on the floor... she looks so broken, and he could tell even if he gained control she wouldn't love him. His heart shattered as he sunk to his knees where he stood inside his own head. _"Stop... please, stop."_ He begged the foggy, and the figure he could now see controlling his actions.

"Hans, no! Stop!"

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please."

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Elsa."

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction."

He feels himself moving towards the door, but just watches what is left, he gave up on fighting whatever is holding him hostage in his head.

"You won't get away with this!" Her anger tore through him and where he knelt in his head he felt tears prick his eyes as he wanted nothing more than never have had this conversation. He wanted nothing more than have saved her.

"Oh I already have." He heard his voice, and it sounded so distant to his own ears, he just gave up. He heard the door close and the click of the lock.


End file.
